


Gingerbread Cookies

by MJLightwood



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling, Day 1, Established Relationship, M/M, OlivarryHoliday2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJLightwood/pseuds/MJLightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry didn't know Central City was capable of producing this much snow. But really, he can’t complain when he gets to cuddle with his wonderful boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gingerbread Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by the lovely artsypositivity on tumblr. Also, it doesn't snow where I live so I'm sorry if anything doesn't make sense. Enjoy!

It had started off with just a little snow in the evening, nothing worrying. Barry was certain that a bit of snow wouldn't stop Oliver from making the trip to Central City and sure enough, minutes after it had started snowing, Oliver had arrived, wearing one of the biggest smiles ever.

Barry tackled Oliver into a hug once he'd opened the door, and Oliver didn't complain. ‘I missed you,’ Barry whispered, letting himself melt into Oliver’s embrace.

Oliver shook his head despite the bright smile on his face. ‘It's been a week, Barry,’ Oliver said with a smile. But they both knew that it was a week too long, and maybe Oliver didn't admit it, but they both knew Oliver missed Barry just as much, if not more.

Barry finally found it in himself to pull away and let Oliver enter the beautifully decorated house, blushing a little when he realized Joe was behind him and had been watching them all along with a smile on his face.

Greetings were exchanged, but the next thing they knew there was a snowstorm. Barry didn’t know Central City was capable of producing this much snow. He was a little worried that the Weather Wizard was behind this white Christmas, but to put his heart at ease, Joe double checked Iron Heights and confirmed that the metahuman was safely locked up in his cell.

Unfortunately, the West’s annual Christmas Eve party had to be canceled because Cisco, Caitlin and Iris could barely make it one step outside their respective houses, but really, Barry couldn't care less when he got to cuddle with Oliver on the couch while watching Christmas movies.

He wasn't exactly sure when he fell asleep, but the next morning he woke up on the couch snuggled in warm blankets, surprisingly comfortable, definitely Oliver’s doing. He almost drifted back to sleep but then he realized Oliver wasn't with him.

He sat up quickly, but before he could panic and start his search for Oliver, he caught a whiff of gingerbread, a comforting and familiar smell, something Iris would make every Christmas and had turned into a West family tradition. He sat up and looked outside the window, realizing that everything was covered in snow and there was no way Iris could've made it out of her apartment.

His questions were answered when Oliver walked out of the kitchen with a tray of gingerbread cookies. ‘I didn't hear you wake up,’ Oliver said as he plopped down beside Barry on the couch. ‘Merry Christmas, Barry.’

‘Merry Christmas, Ollie,’ Barry said, letting himself relax. ‘I didn't know you could bake,’ he added, a hand poking out from under his blankets to take a cookie. ‘I mean, I knew you could cook, but cooking and baking are two very different things.’

Oliver laughed, ‘Thea likes her homemade cookies,’ he explained. He looked at his boyfriend fondly, the speedster wrapped up in Christmas themed blankets, his morning bed head making his hair stick up in weird directions as he took a bite of the cookie. He let out a sigh, wondering how he'd ever gotten so lucky.

Barry’s bright green eyes met Oliver’s. ‘You're giving me that look again,’ Barry said with a smile.

‘What look?’ Oliver questioned, even though he knew exactly what Barry was talking about. The look he gave Barry that was so filled with love, like he had a hard time believing that Barry, so bright and happy, would ever fall in love with him.

‘Nothing,’ Barry replied with a smile before popping the entire cookie into his mouth. ‘They're good,’ Barry said, although it was nearly incomprehensible as he was still trying to chew a mouthful of gingerbread cookies.

Oliver gave Barry a peck on the forehead. ‘You're adorable,’ he mumbled as he slipped his arms around Barry’s waist, pulling him into a gentle cuddle.

‘And you love me for it,’ Barry commented, reaching for two more gingerbread cookies and devouring them with his super speed.

‘Slow down there,’ Oliver said with a chuckle.

‘It's not my fault they're so good,’ Barry whined. Oliver shook his head as his fingers threaded through Barry’s hair, effectively making his bed head even worse but both of them were beyond caring.

Barry reached for another cookie, but this time instead of eating it he held it to Oliver’s lips. ‘I haven't seen you try them, you should, they're seriously good.’ Oliver bit off a bit of the gingerbread, and Barry, with a satisfied smile, tossed the rest of the cookie into his mouth.

‘I never thought I'd have gingerbread cookies for breakfast one day,’ Barry said, resting his head on Oliver’s shoulder.

‘It's Christmas,’ Oliver replied. ‘I hope no one’s causing trouble today,’ he added worriedly.

‘Ollie, it's Christmas. And I don't think anyone’s getting anywhere in that snow,’ Barry reasoned. He gave Oliver a light kiss on the lips. ‘Just relax and enjoy the day,’ he muttered when he pulled away.

Oliver gently rubbed Barry’s back. ‘Besides, I think bad guys need holiday breaks too,’ Barry added with a smile. Oliver shook his head at his beautiful boyfriend, marveling at how Barry remained so innocent and bright even after all this time.

Barry buried his face in Oliver’s shirt, inhaling the sweet and spicy smell of gingerbread tinged with a scent he'd come to associate with safety and comfort, Oliver’s distinct scent. ‘I love you, Ollie,’ Barry mumbled into Oliver’s shirt.

Oliver felt a nice warmth course through him at the four simple words. How he'd gotten so lucky, he would never know, but he knew he was thankful for the gift of Barry Allen. He gave Barry one of his rare smiles, one that was reserved only for Barry as he tightened his embrace around the speedster.

‘I love you too, Barry.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr


End file.
